one summer night
by italianhottie94
Summary: a scotty mccreery love story
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document h

Chapter 1

Yes.. finally summer is here and i can spend it all with my best friend scarlet dixon .. did i mention she lives in Garner north carolina

i was finishing to pack

Mom- Jess , hurry and finish packing so we can get you to the air port

oh yeah did i mention that my flight will be leaving soon

jess - COMING!

i grabbed my bags and headed down the stairs

my parents drove me to bridgeport air lines

SPEAKER: flight to garner is now boarding

jess- well.. thats me ill miss you guys..

mom and dad - we'll miss you too , now go before you miss your flight

i hugged them and ran to give the lady my ticket

piolet - Buckle up and relax its gonna be a long flight

so i pulled my ipod out and started to listen to 'i love you this big' by scotty Mccreery and closed my eyes and fell asleep

three hours later i was woken up by a cute guy with short curly brown hair and the bluest eyes and had a deep country voice

? - miss the plane is landin you might wanna wake up

jess - o-ok

he smiled as i got up and went to go get my bags

i got off the plane to see scarelt and her brother josh waiting for me

scarr- Jess !

she came running

jess- scarr !

i walked up and hugged her

jess - omg i missed you like crazy after you moved

scarr- i missed you too

josh - aw shucks no hug for me

jess - aw poor josh of coarse you get a hug

i went and hugged him .. man he is strong...

jess - dang boy what are ya eating you got alot stronger since ive seen you

josh - aw too sweet

scar- ok before i puke lets get back home my parents are dying to meet you ...

ere...


	2. Chapter 2

chp 2

We walked into the home to find scar's mom cooking fried chicken

scar - mom jess is here

mom and dad- oh hello sweetie its so good to see you

jess - you too mrs and mr dixon

mrs dixon - scarlet why dont you show jess to her room and tell her to get ready

scar- k

she led me to my bedroom

jess- what did she mean when she said get ready

scar - well one for dinner and two their is this music thing garner does on the weekends and your comming with us

jess- cool , what do i wear

scar - doesnt matter but i wanna pick out your outfit i want you to look cute

jess - um why

she looked nervous

scar - just cause..

jess - oo kaay then

she went through her closet and picked out a dress with cowgirl boots

oh god….

i sighed and put it on

jess - is this really nescessary ...?

scar- shush and yes

she led me down stairs

i hear someone whistle

josh...

josh - dang scar u done threw up country all over her

scar - shut up i think she looks cute

we all laughed and ate until it was time for the garner music event

we had to wait awhile because scar's boyfriend jake was comming

we all saw a red pick up pull in , im guessing thats jake

scar- jake !

she ran up and kissed him.. this just got akward real fast

jake- is that jess that i have been hearing so much about

i laughed alittle , oh geez she has been bragging bout me

jess- yeah thats me

jake- shoot your grown , she said you was little

jess - lol really , thanks for the confidence boost scar

scar- that was 2 years ago when you were still short

jess - ah ok.. mhmm

jake - so where is your date miss jess

jess - um i dont have one

jake - dont have one ?! , with that pretty face . im sure you'll spot someone tonight

then scar punched him in his side

scar - shh

ok now im totally confused

but pushed it asside and we all got in jakes truck

jake - so scar mentioned your a bit of a singer

thanks scar...

jess- um a little i dnt really like to gloat about stuff like that espacially if im not good at it

scar - yes you are and besides i kinda signed ya up for singing

jess - what?!

now i was mad

josh - its ok you'll do great i hear you over skype all the time

scar - oh so you sing for my brother and not me oh aiite i got you

jess- its not a big deal he want me to sing you never asked

we finally reached the event

jess - scar i dont even know what song to sing

scar - well i signed you up to sing two songs

jess - two?!

scar - again sorry but your good

jess - its fine i got an idea anyway

she brought to the stage and the owner said follow me and led me to the stage

owner- ok folks we have fresh meat , be nice

i couldnt multi task so i called scarlet to play guitar for me she agreed

I started to sing undo it but I need scar to play guitar for me


End file.
